TW: Le Profiteur
by Evaded
Summary: Stiles/Peter Il se passa pas plus de cinq minutes avant qu'ils n'entendent Stiles crier comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il apparu aussi vite qu'il avait crié. –– J'ai quelque chose dans le pantalon!


**Titre :** OS – Le profiteur

 **Pairing :** Stiles/Peter (Steter)

 **Avertissements :** Mineur/Majeur, etc…

Tout ce que vous connaissez n'est pas de moi; tout appartient à © _Jeff Davis_

 **Résumé :** « J'ai quelque chose dans le pantalon! »

 **Notes de l'auteur :** L'art d'écrire un OS pour mettre un gag…

Eva.

OS – LE PROFITEUR

–– Quelle idée de merde. Une idée aussi brillante qu'une lumière brûlée. maugréa Stiles en se promettant de donner un coup de pied au tibia à son meilleur ami tout en ramant avec lassitude.

Scott avait eut une idée digne de Kanye West, il avait voulu faire du canot avec ses amis pendant qu'il pleuvait à torrent. Le tout aurait mieux passé si Peter Hale ne faisait pas parti des « amis » de Scott. Quand la nouvelle était tombée, Stiles s'y était vivement opposé, mais comme Derek était avec Isaac, Allison avec Scott, Lydia avec Jackson et Erica avec Boyd; il ne restait que lui. Au moins, Peter était du genre tranquille, il ne parlait pas souvent.

L'adolescent ne vit pas le coup de rame venir de son meilleur ami, il se retrouva à l'eau en entendant les autres rirent de sont cas, surtout la voix énervante de Jackson.

–– Non mais t'es malade?! Je vais attraper un rhume!

–– Relax, Stiles. Ce n'est qu'une blague.

–– Ouais, c'est ça… dit-il en essayant de remonter dans le canot avec misère.

Peter roula les yeux et aida Stiles à remonter. Il était le seul avec Derek qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir trouver la plaisanterie de bon goût. Une fois que le canot de l'adolescent soit un peu à part des autres, il entendit Peter s'adresser à lui :

–– Veux-tu en parler?

–– De la baignade ou du fais que j'ai envie de donner un coup de poing à Scott?

–– Pourquoi pas les deux?

–– Non, merci. répondit-il avec un ton cassant.

Au moins Peter était assez mature pour ne pas pousser la conversation plus loin. Ils regagnèrent le rivage avec un peu de retard. Sans grand effort, Peter tira le canot une fois que Stiles eut mit le pied sur le rivage pour le mettre près des autres. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes avant de voir Scott sourire en les voyant arriver.

–– Tout va bien?

–– À part le fait que je suis trempé, tout baigne. répondit Stiles avec son sarcasme habituel indiquant qu'il n'en voulait plus à son ami.

Peter Hale esquissa un bref sourire en entendant la blague et alla s'asseoir près de Derek qui préparait un feu.

–– J'ai apporté des marshmallows et des saucisses à faire griller. annonça Scott tout en sortant les sacs de son sac.

Le reste de la soirée se passa relativement bien, il y avait des conversations à gauche et à droite. Stiles se leva après un moment et les filles le suivit des yeux en se demandant bien où il allait tout seul. Allison s'en allait poser la question, mais Peter répondit sans même lever les yeux de son petit cahier de note qu'il relisait:

–– Contrairement à la croyance populaire, les hommes ne vont pas aux toilettes par groupe de deux.

–– Ha, ha. Très drôles. laissa tomber Erica en roulant les yeux.

Il se passa pas plus de cinq minutes avant qu'ils n'entendent Stiles crier comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il apparu aussi vite qu'il avait crié.

–– J'ai quelque chose dans le pantalon!

Boyd, qui s'en allait prendre une grosse bouchée de sa saucisse arrêta le geste en plein milieu et jeta un regard déconcerté vers l'adolescent qui était pourtant vraiment apeuré. Erica, elle, se mit timidement à rire. Le regard d'Allison se baladait entre son petit ami et Stiles pendant que Scott, incertain, fixait son meilleur ami. Jackson à Erica en essayant de ne pas trop rire fort, il voulait absolument savoir la suite. Lydia, tout comme Derek, avait échappé son marshmallow qui brûlait maintenant au milieu du feu. Peter se racla la gorge.

–– Effectivement, ça s'appelle un pénis.

Bien qu'assis sur une souche, Jackson trouva le moyen de tomber à la renverse tellement il riait, même s'il tentait de le cacher. Erica mit sa main devant sa bouche en voyant l'adolescent tomber et rester parterre car il avait trop mal aux côtes pour se relever. Au commentaire de Peter, le visage de Stiles se détendit un peu avant de répondre:

–– Je ne parlais pas de ça, je parlais de la vingtaine d'autres passagés clandestins.

–– Apparemment, il y a des sangsues dans le lac. traduisit Derek sans grand étonnement ni panique.

–– Ewww! s'exclamèrent les filles.

Jackson avait maintenant une mine dégoûtée quand il réussit à se relever. Allison asséna une violente tape à Scott pour avoir poussé Stiles dans l'eau du lac.

–– Désolé… gémit celui-ci.

–– Je fais comment pour m'en débarrasser? s'exclama Stiles. Parce que tirer dessus fait super mal…

–– Il faut la faire décoller par la ventouse. répondit Peter en fermant son carnet.

Stiles baissa les bras comme le dernier participant d'une course à pieds. Il chancela un peu et du s'asseoir. Il avait le souffle court et se sentait étourdit. Il devait les avoir depuis quelques heures. Peter rangea son carnet dans la poche de son jean et marcha vers Stiles. Il l'aida à se remettre debout et l'aida à se rendre à la tente:

–– Allez, allons décoller ces passagés clandestins.

–– Tu te fiches de ma gueule? Elles sont dans mon pantalon! s'écriat-il avec une mine mortifiée.

–– Comme tu es une vraie poule mouillée tu ne seras pas capable de les enlever tout seul.

Le loup-garou avait tout à fait raison. Cela dit, être devant lui le pantalon baissé n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Stiles se sentait déjà mourir de honte. Le reste du groupe les regarda partir sans un seul mot. Derek les rassura en leur disant que Peter savait ce qu'il faisait puisqu'il en avait déjà eut sur sa personne. Allison ne semblait pas rassurée pour autant, mais elle ne s'opposa pas. Une fois seul dans la tente avec lui, Peter ne perdit pas une seule seconde.

–– Enlèves ton pantalon.

–– Tu pourrais au moins me faire un dîner aux chandelles avant de vouloir me déshabiller.

–– Des préliminaires avec ça? demanda Peter comme si cette conversation était une des plus normale.

–– Pourquoi pas?

Peter Hale roula les yeux. Il plaça les oreillers de manière à rendre ce qui allait suivre plus confortable même si enlever ces satanées bestioles n'allait pas être de tout repos. Stiles soupira :

–– J'espère que tu as du sel en bonne quantité.

–– Pourquoi?

–– Pour les sangsues…

–– J'ai ma carte de crédit. avoue Peter.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi Peter parlait d'argent, il répondit tout de même.

–– Tu vas les amadouer à renouveler leur garde-robe peut-être?

L'oncle de Derek prit une grande inspiration et lâcha un grand soupir. Il regarda l'adolescent qui s'était couché tout en posant la tête sur les oreillers.

–– Bien que j'admire ton intelligence, ce n'est pas avec du sel que l'on doit les retirer. Certes, elles vont partir, mais elles vont surement régurgiter dans la plaie et ce n'est pas très salubre. La plaie a beaucoup trop de risque de s'infecter d'où l'utilisation d'une carte quelconque. Tu glisses celle-ci entre la ventouse et la peau pour la décoller délicatement sans qu'elle puisse régurgiter.

–– Je… je ne savais pas… s'excusa Stiles.

Peter accepta les excuses de l'adolescent avec un mouvement de tête. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Stiles figea de surprise pendant que le loup-garou continuait ses baisers sans se soucier du malaise visible du jeune homme. Il commençait à faire chaud dans la tente quand Stiles pu enfin parler entre deux souffles dans son cou :

–– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

–– Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais des préliminaires? demanda Peter d'un ton amusé.

–– Une blague, Peter. C'était une blague! s'exclama le jeune homme rouge comme une tomate.

–– Évidemment.

Stiles se détendit, Peter allait enfin arrêter ses bizarreries. Rapidement, l'adolescent se retrouva avec les mains attaché en haut de sa tête. Il n'avait rien vu et commença à paniquer.

–– Peter?!

Le loup-garou ne répondit pas aux plaintes de l'adolescent. Il lui descendit le pantalon et commença à faire son travail. Il décollait les sangsues une par une. Après quelques minutes, Stiles se détendit de nouveau. Peter avait juste mit les bras de l'adolescent hors d'état de nuire pour la durée du travail.

–– C'est bientôt fini? chigna l'adolescent qui ne se sentait pas très bien car Peter se rapprochait dangereusement de son entre-jambe.

–– Si tu es sage, tu auras le droit à une gâterie.

–– Je ne suis pas un chat!

Peter leva la tête vers l'adolescent et le regarda dans les yeux. Il venait d'imaginer le jeune homme avec des moustaches et des oreilles de chat. Il étouffa un rire et continua son travail comme si de rien n'était. Le loup-garou prenait son temps pour examiner son travail, il n'en laissait pas une seule en plus de désinfecter la morsure. Stiles devait donner à Peter qu'il faisait très bien son travail. Une fois que le travail fut terminé, Peter nettoya sa carte de crédit et la rangea.

–– Et c'est le moment que tu me détaches, enfin!

–– Non. déclara-t-il. Je t'ai promis une gâterie, non?

Stiles regard Peter avec effrois.

–– Je vais crier.

–– Oh, crois-moi, tu vas crier, mais ils ne t'entendront pas. dit-il en mettant du ruban adhésif sur la bouche du jeune homme.

Stiles se mit à rouspéter, mais il savait que Peter ne l'entendait pas vraiment. Il voyait, sur le coin de sa bouche, un sourire moqueur se dessiner. Il roula les yeux. Le regard de Peter se pose sur l'entrejambe de l'adolescent et celui-ci se mit à suivre le regard du loup-garou. Il devint les yeux ronds comme des balles de golfs.

–– Ne t'en fais pas, tu va adorer.

Peter baissa la tête vers le boxeur. Il se mit à le caresser sensuellement. Stiles protesta le plus qu'il pouvait, mais il se tut rapidement quand il sentit Peter Hale lui descendre le boxeur. Il ne pouvait que le regardait faire. Sans perdre son temps, le loup-garou prit le sexe de l'adolescent dans sa bouche. Il faisait des vas et viens rapides. Après quelques minutes seulement, l'adolescent émettait des gémissements de plaisir. Bien qu'il savait dès le début à quoi Peter avait fait référence, il était loin de se douter que ça faisait autant de plaisir. Il avait beau essayer de bouger, mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait que se laisser aller, laisser le plaisir l'envahir.

Ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus rapprochés. Les yeux de Peter se posèrent sur le visage du jeune homme qui rougit de plus belle. Stiles dévia le regard, mais Peter décida autrement. Il maintenait sa tête tout en continuant de le sucer. Après un certain moment, il était possible de voire les contractions musculaires involontaires du jeune homme. Il gémit de plus belle et plus longuement. Peter savait alors, avec le rythme erratique de son cœur, qu'il n'était pas loin. Il continua, mais Stiles se retenait.

–– Laisses-toi aller. Ne te retiens pas. murmura Peter à l'oreille de Stiles.

Le jeune homme émit un son semblable à quelqu'un qui aurait rouspéter, mais avec du ruban adhésif sur la bouche. Peter eut un rire et retourna à ce qu'il faisait. Lorsque Stiles ne pouvait plus se retenir, tous les muscles se contractèrent en même temps sous l'orgasme. Tout en gémissant, il croisa le regard de Peter. Celui-ci avait les yeux fixés sur lui tout en avalant. Après que Stiles soit calmé et que Peter lui ai remis son boxeur et son pantalon, il lui détacha les mains. Il enleva aussi le ruban adhésif d'un trait ce qui fit juger Stiles de douleur.

–– Tu es magnifique quand tu jouis.

–– Sérieux?! commença Stiles, tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est gênant et puis c'était quoi cette idée de merde?!

–– Du sperme Stiles, pas de la merde.

–– ARGHH! fit Stiles en retournant près du feu, embarrassé.

Lorsqu'il fut assis avec ses amis, Scott le regarda :

–– Ça doit faire du bien maintenant que les sangsues sont parties.

–– C'était… jouissif. marmonna le jeune homme.


End file.
